pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Monika Drevis
Monika.png 274px-Monika_Drevis.png Monika Drevis is the late wife of Alfred Drevis, and mother to Aya. During most of the game she is the main antagonist, having taken Aya's father. Until the end of the game, she is mainly viewed in flashbacks, and a few cutscenes. At the end of the game, she is found in the darkness having bested Maria, and in the process of taking Alfred with her to the afterlife. It is revealed that the reason she cursed him was because she wanted him to be only hers, despite the fact that he murdered her. Appearance She has long brown hair reaching below her shoulders. She is seen in the game wearing a Blue and white dress and a necklace with a red gem. She has big blue eyes and other delicate features on her face. History Not much is known about Monika's past, though it can be assumed she was born into a wealthy family, as the mansion belongs to her. At some point in her past, she was nearly killed by Alfred, though he spared her resulting in her falling madly in love with him, and inviting him to her mansion to stay. After he did so, they became husband and wife, and eventually gave birth to Aya. During Aya's childhood, Monika realizes that she is like her father, and wholeheartedly embraces it, going so far as to give her rats to encourage her curiosity. When she found out that her husband wanted to prevent this by making her into a doll, she objected which ended up in her untimely demise. Being that she was a physically ill woman, her death was passed off as due to illness. Events of the Game On the anniversary of her death, she returns to the mansion as a ghost, due to having placed a curse. Monika manages to drag Alfred to the darkness to be with her in the afterlife, only to be interrupted by Aya. Depending on the ending, she either succeeds in taking her husband away, or ends up failing in her attempts. In the True Ending, she fails to take him away. Though, Aya is still unaware of her father's plans to turn her into a doll. So, using the last of her strength, Monika warns her daughter through the use of a vision. Personality Monika Drevis is a kind hearted woman: forgiving and tend to overlook the mistakes of others. She is mostly seen in flashbacks taking care of her daughter, Aya. In death, however, her kind heart was transformed into a vengeful spirit hell bent on having her revenge, raising any tormented victims her husband had caused. Her literal undying love to her husband is what triggered the curse and, thus, started the game. Despite the activities of her husband, having an affair and a grotesque obsession, she still strives to love him. Her love, however, is never truly reciprocated by the man she loved her whole life. The last straw of their relationship was when she had overheard the plan of her husband to their only daughter. Disgusted and distraught, Monika threatened her husband to leave with their daughter that unfortunately leads to her premature death. But even in death, she still loves him. She took an apparent dislike of their maid, Maria, for having an elicit affair with her husband. Though she never made a direct confrontation of the matter, she continually distance herself to the maid. Strangely, despite having the chance to kill the maid with her newfound powers, she never did. In the events of the game, she took the facade of an obsessed spirit trying to drag her husband to the grave to be with her forever. In reality, it was to save Aya from her own father who was actually planned to make a doll of her. Depending on what the ending the player chose, she managed to reveal her true intentions to Aya with the last of her strength. As a precautionary measure, she instructed some spirits to protect Aya and to hinder her journey. There's an odd characteristic of Monika in notes scattered in the game in the second playthrough. It suggest she isn't all innocent and benevolent as it seems. In one of the notes, she had first met Alfred when the man nearly killed her and left her for dead. As grim as it is, she instead developed feelings for him, treating that he left her alive as a merciful act. This fateful meeting led to her giving letters of affections: to stay with her mansion with the promise of a new workplace. Also, in one of the notes, she tried to give Aya rats/rabbits to observe if their daughter is truly becoming her father, much to her delight. In a more subtle note, she read dark themed books to Aya before going to sleep. Even Ogre noticed that the bookshelf in Aya's room is filled with "interesting" books. It is also possible that Monika was the one who gave Aya the chainsaw, as it was in a place that was out of Aya's reach and that meant Monika could reach it. Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Mad Father